Cabana Drama
Cabana Drama is episode 1 of episode 10. It first aired on Feb 2nd, 2010. Summary Alfred, Camille, and Milo are relaxing at the cabana as Chloe joins the others in the water and they begin to play. Suddenly Chloe notices something weird swimming and in a panic she runs out of the water, causing the others to proceed to do the same. Polly begins to panic and goes on to say that now all of her customers have left and asks Alfred and his friends to help figure out what this creature was. They begin to wonder what it was that Chloe saw, then go through the forest until they reach Chloe's home. There she panics before flying down to them and she is asked to describe the monster. So she tells them how she was paddeling around, and then something was quickly moving through the water and made a horrifying sound and she states that she, and nobody else will ever want to go swimming again, ever. Camille suspects that its probably a land animal, but Alfred isn't too sure since many species growl... Back at the lake, Alfred, Milo, Polly, and Camille seperate to investigate. Both Milo and Camille see the mysterious creature, but Alfred notes it was heading towards the water. However as they all are seeing different things the group begin to argue. Polly suggest they just calm down and enjoy their time out but they split up, causing her to run away from the sound. Alfred investigates when he runs into Mr. Russard, who has advice for him considering the problem. Meanwhile, Polly makes conversation with both Camille and Milo and she offers them both some food in hopes of gettin them to speak to one-another. Alfred comes back and apologizes to the both of them before saying they won't get anything done like this, so he asks them to continue helping. He mentions that their ideas can be combined to determine what's right and what isn't. So after apologizing the two go to help Alfred once more. Milo manages to find a set of prints and Alfred mentions they're different then some other prints, so its clue 2. But now they need someone to go into the water. So it's then they have Oakly go down and take a picture of the creature. So with some photo's they can go and determine what this creature is.... After Alfred manages to determine this hey quickly head back to the Cabana when suddenly Alfred and Co reveal it's really a Platypus. Milo then pipes up by saying the reason it got so hostile was probably due to it trying to protect its family. After everybody comes back, Alfred, Milo, and Camille watch the Platypus as it curls up with its babies and the episode ends... Quotes Trivia *It seems strange that Chloe was at the cabana, especially since she is an owl, and they are nocturnal. *Another strange fact about this is that owl's cannot swim in the water. Owls lack waterproof feathers unlike most other raptors but she seemed fine in the water despite. *The episodes title probably comes from the fact that Drama occures between Alfred, Camille, and Milo. And a mystery also occures. Goofs *At the beginning of the episode, Polly is seen with both a set of normal teeth and a bucktooth. Yet later she's only seen with normal teeth. Near the end she appears with just a bucktooth. *The drink the trio drank at the beginning of the episode. Later when its offered to Polly, its now juice. *Also, the arm offering her the drink does not look like Camille's, though she was the one standing next to Polly, and the one who spoke. *Right when all the panic begins, notice a large purple section behind Camille. Gallery aw~! 2.png aw~!.png|The platypus and her babies Category:Episodes